Amote Zoe
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: O amor e a morte de Loren pelos seus próprios olhos...


**Amo-te Zoe**

"_As personagens e outros aspectos são da exclusiva autoria das nossas queridas P.C. e Kristin. Só nos divertimos."_

A noite escura envolvia a copa das árvores e por esta altura os alunos deveriam encaminhar-se todos para o Ritual de Neferet. Loren caminhava desesperado junto ao Muro Ocidental em busca de Zoe. Tinha de a encontrar, sentia no seu íntimo que ela estava mal, que acima de tudo ela precisava dele. Precisava de lhe pedir perdão pela traição, de lhe explicar a razão porque o fazia, a razão porque se unia a Neferet, porque satisfazia os seus desejos e as suas vontades. Zoe tinha visto tudo, tinha-o visto com Neferet, gozando com ela, minutos após lhe ter jurado amor eterno. Tinha sido um bronco mas ele sentia que Zoe ia perceber as suas razões, que aquela tinha sido a única forma de a proteger, juntando-se a Neferet. Que aproximar-se da Sumo Sacerdotisa fora a única forma que ele arranjara de proteger Zoe, de a manter a salvo. Ele sabia que tinha traído Zoe ao contar a Neferet o que se passava, de tudo o que Zoe sabia, sobre os mortos vivos, sobre Stevie Rae e Afrodite… Mas não tinha mínimas dúvidas das suas prioridades. Não estava ralado se Neferet acabaria com a morta viva ou com a miúda mimada da Afrodite, faria tudo para que Zoe vivesse, mesmo que isso implicasse que tudo o resto tivesse um fim.

Ele amava Zoe e agora, com aquela Impressão, o sentimento parecia ainda maior, como se não houvesse barreiras para aquilo que eles sentiam… Ele ia protegê-la acima de tudo, mas naquele momento só precisava de encontrá-la. Sentira a sua dor, a sua angústia e o medo. Sabia que ela devia estar ali por perto, ainda conseguia senti-la no ar. Ia confortá-la, pedir-lhe perdão e contar toda a verdade. Agarrá-la nos braços e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. E depois daquilo, fugiriam. Esperariam apenas que tudo acalmasse e aguentariam o jogo até Zoe Mudar. Talvez demorasse mas ele iria protegê-la até lá. Depois disso sim partiriam. Fugiriam para um lugar onde Neferet nunca os encontraria, nem que tivessem de viver para sempre entre os humanos… isso não importava. Ficar com Zoe era a única coisa que importava. Para sempre…

A cada minuto sentia-se mais desesperado. Não conseguia encontrar Zoe… podia usar a ligação que eles tinham através da Impressão mas Zoe iria aperceber-se e bloqueá-la. Naquele momento, ela devia odiá-lo acima de tudo.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Não era Zoe, pareciam imensos passos secos em sua volta.

De repente tudo se calou. Respirou fundo quando sentiu os passos aproximarem-se num correr rápido. Correu mais ainda. Não sabia o que o perseguia, mas sabia que era perigoso. Chegou ao fundo do muro Ocidental. Não podia avançar mais e virou-se, sentindo as costas bater contra o muro.

- Arrepende-te!

Tremeu, ao ver o rosto do homem. Tinha na mão estacas e um grupo de pessoas murmurando preces em voz baixas. Conseguia ouvir a voz de um homem com um livro lendo incansavelmente e rezando.

Os outros pareciam repetir a mesma oração e todos caminhavam na sua direcção.

Colocou-se me posição de ataque, e preparou-se para atacar. Avançou para cima do homem e sentiu a estaca penetrar-lhe em cheio no coração.

Sentia o sangue escorrer pelo peito, conseguia sentir uma dor mais profunda que a sua, uma que não era a dele. Conseguia sentir a dor de Zoe.

Ela sofria…

Quis gritar mas não conseguiu, não tinha forças, sentia as forças esvaírem-se, a morte tomar conta de cada poro do seu corpo.

- Arrepende-te! Arrepende-te!

Ouvia as vozes deles, agora em coro e em surdina.

Olho para o homem que trazia um machado. Baloiçava-o acima da cabeça, e preparava-se para o deixar cair sobre si. Um machado de lâmina de prata.

Crucifixos. Prata. Cortar a cabeça. Clichés… Povo da Fé!

Lembrou-se de Zoe, do seu ódio pelo Povo da Fé, dos momentos que tinham passado juntos, dos beijos, dos toques, da Impressão, do sabor do seu corpo…

"Amo-te Zoe"

A lâmina cortou o ar e depois a sua pele…

**Fim**

**Foi a minha primeira fic "Casa da Noite" por isso… não sejam muito mauzinhos pode ser? Dei o meu melhor :p**

**Só costumo escrever Harry Potter e Twilight, mas ando viciada em Casa da Noite, e penso continuar a escrever.**

**Comentem please…**

**xxoo**


End file.
